


A Close Shave

by LeelaSmall



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Fun with electric razors, Gen, Haircuts, That FB will forever haunt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: The story behind the FB shaven onto Fanboy’s hair, as seen in the episode “Secret Club”. Written for the Fanboy & Chum Chum Discord server
Relationships: Fanboy & Chum Chum (friendship)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Close Shave

“Hey, Chum Chum?”

The young boy’s head perked up upon hearing his name being called out. Glancing up from his comic book, he saw Fanboy was looking down at him as he scratched his head, seemingly uncomfortable.

“You know any good barbers?” the taller boy asked.

“There used to be one down the street, but he had a mental breakdown and quit to become a lumberjack.” Chum Chum replied, setting his comic down on his lap and turning to face his best friend. “Why do you ask?”

“I think I need a haircut.” Fanboy grimaced as he tugged at the back of his cowl. “It feels way too long for comfort.”

“Maybe Oz can cut it?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure his mom still cuts his hair.” Fanboy froze and shot his little friend a grin as an idea crossed his mind. “Can _you_ cut it?”

“Really?” Chum Chum gasped, tearing up ever so slightly. “You’re entrusting me with your hair?”

“Of course, buddy! You _are_ my best friend, after all.” Fanboy beamed and gave him a side hug.

“Thanks, Fanboy!” Chum Chum returned the hug before hopping down from the couch. “Alright, let me see what I’m working with.”

Fanboy gripped the edge of his cowl and pulled it off with one swift tug. His massive caramel brown locks cascaded down his back all the way down to his feet and his bangs covered half of his face.

“Wow… That’s a lot of hair.” Chum Chum gaped. “Have you ever thought of trying out a ponytail or a braid?”

“Oh, I could never pull off that look. I don’t have the cheekbones for it.” Fanboy replied, pressing his fingers onto his face to prove his point. “So, what do you think? Can you handle it?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Chum Chum replied with determination as he cracked his knuckles.

The following thirty minutes were dedicated to tending to Fanboy’s hair. Chum Chum had him sit in front of the bathroom mirror and used a towel as a makeshift cloak to cover his best friend’s body. He stood on a stool to match his height, snipping away with fiery resolve until Fanboy’s hair looked presentable.

“Wow, you’re really good at this!” Fanboy chimed in, turning his head to look at his new hairdo from different angles.

“I used to cut my little cousins’ hair all the time, but you’re much more well-behaved.” Chum Chum commented as he plugged in an electric razor.

“Of course! I’m a grown boy.” Fanboy replied dramatically. “Now, can I have another coloring book, please?”

“Alright, but I still need to even out your neck hair, so try to sit still.”

He handed his best friend a new coloring book and turned on the razor. As Chum Chum worked on the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck, Fanboy flipped through the coloring book until he found something that tickled his fancy.

“Ooh, a rocket ship!” he exclaimed as he grabbed the box of crayons on his lap. “Now, which color should I use… Oh, of course! Teal!”

He opened the crayon box to retrieve the crayon he wanted, which he inadvertently dropped onto the floor.

“Oops! Butterfingers!” he laughed and reached down to pick up the crayon.

“Fanboy, I told you to sit still.” Chum Chum protested, holding the razor upwards. “How do you expect me to –”

“Got it!”

Before Chum Chum even had time to react, Fanboy had whipped himself back into a sitting position, the sudden movement causing his head to brush against the electric razor’s blade, which resulted in a portion of his hair having been shaved clean off. Chum Chum froze, his eyes bulging out of his skull as he stared in shock at the vertical line he had accidentally shaved onto the back of his best friend’s head.

“How’s it going back there, buddy?” Fanboy inquired as he colored away.

“Uhh, g-great!” Chum Chum stuttered, a nervous grin plastered on his face. “Just… taking care of some finishing touches!”

He gulped as he tried to think of a solution. He could just even it out by shaving the entirety of Fanboy’s head; he never really took off his cowl, so nobody would notice. But he would never be able to live with himself if he did that.

A wild idea crossed his mind, one so crazy that it could actually work. He didn’t really have any other options, so he held his best friend’s head in place as he shaved a few more lines onto the back of his head. He stood back when he finished to inspect his work, his heart pounding against his chest in fear of Fanboy’s reaction.

“All done.” He declared halfheartedly, clicking the electric razor’s power button.

“Awesome!” Fanboy cheered. “Let me see!”

Chum Chum gulped again as he grabbed a nearby mirror.

“OK, but before I show you, I think you should know I had a little accident with the razor, and this was the only way I could fix it.” He declared nervously.

Fanboy cocked a brow at his best friend’s statement, and Chum Chum had to take a deep breath before lifting up the mirror to show him the back of his head. He saw Fanboy’s eyes widen when his gaze fell upon the ‘FB’ that Chum Chum had shaven onto his hair.

“Oh… my… gosh…”

“I know, I’m really sorry!” Chum Chum apologized, looking away from his best friend’s face. “I didn’t know what else to –”

“I love it!”

He fell silent upon hearing those words. Looking back at Fanboy, he saw that he had a grin from ear to ear as he brushed his fingers on the letters shaved onto the back of his head.

“You do?” Chum Chum asked confusedly.

“Are you kidding me? This is awesome!” Fanboy swiveled the chair around to face his best friend. “You shaved my initials onto my hair! I couldn’t have asked for a cooler ‘do!”

Chum Chum only had time to release a relieved sigh before Fanboy threw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Too bad no one will ever see it, but I must preserve my secret identity at all cost.” Fanboy pouted.

“It’s OK, I understand.” Chum Chum grinned as he returned the hugged. “It’ll be our little secret.”


End file.
